


Die letzten Kinder Durins

by Morwen



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Deutsch | German, Drama, Gen, so much drama, spoilers for the end of the book
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morwen/pseuds/Morwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Einer der frühesten Momente in seinem Leben, an die Fíli sich erinnern kann, ist der Tag, an dem sein Bruder geboren wurde."<br/>- Eine kurze Aufzählung wichtiger Momente im Leben der Brüder von ihrer Geburt bis zum bitteren Ende.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die letzten Kinder Durins

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte ist mittlerweile schon über ein Jahr alt und entstand, nachdem ich den ersten Film gesehen habe. Sie beinhaltet einige der Ereignisse aus diesem Teil, berücksichtigt jedoch nicht den zweiten Film, nur, damit ihr euch nicht wundert. :)

Einer der frühesten Momente in seinem Leben, an die Fíli sich erinnern kann, ist der Tag, an dem sein Bruder geboren wurde.

Es ist der Tag, der alles verändert.

Er erinnert sich noch genau an die glückliche Miene seiner Mutter, das Lächeln seines Vaters und den Stolz auf dem Gesicht seines Onkels. Er erinnert sich daran, mit welcher Vorsicht er das in Leinen eingewickelte Bündel auf den Arm genommen hat, als wäre es der kostbarste Schatz im ganzen Königreich. Er erinnert sich an Kílis zu Fäusten geballte, kleine Hände – mit Fingern so winzig und perfekt, als hätte sie der begnadetste unter den Zwergenschmieden geschaffen – und an sein glucksendes Lachen, als er den erstaunten Blick seines Bruders ohne Scheu erwiderte.

Und er begriff trotz seiner jungen Jahre, dass sein Leben von nun an nicht mehr dasselbe sein würde, wie zuvor.  
 

~*~  
 

Von dem Tag an, an dem Kíli das Laufen lernt, sind die Brüder unzertrennlich.

Gemeinsam durchstreifen sie Thorins Hallen und erkunden die Zwergenstadt bis zum letzten Winkel. Als der ältere von beiden sieht Fíli es als seine Aufgabe an, seinem kleinen Bruder alles beizubringen, was er weiß. Lange, bevor Kíli das Alter erreicht, in dem die Kampfausbildung der Zwerge beginnt, zeigt er ihm, wie man Schwert und Axt hält, und wenn sie allein zu Hause sind, üben sie oft heimlich das Kämpfen mit Stöcken.

Wie die meisten jüngeren Geschwister bringt Kíli seinem Bruder nichts als Bewunderung entgegen und eifert ihm in allem nach. Selbst seine Achtung vor ihrem Onkel übertrifft nicht die Liebe und Loyalität, die er für seinen älteren Bruder empfindet, und was auch immer Fíli tut, sein Bruder ist stets an seiner Seite. Wo einer von ihnen ist, ist der andere meist nicht weit entfernt, und sie sind bald in der ganzen Stadt für ihre Streiche bekannt.

„Ein solches Verhalten ziemt sich nicht für die Erben Durins!“, schimpft Dís, die oft alle Hände voll zu tun hat, ihre Söhne davor zu bewahren, sich in ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten zu bringen.

Und nicht selten muss auch Thorin seine übermütigen Neffen zur Vernunft rufen.

„Noch seid ihr jung und unvernünftig“, sagt er eines Abends. „Noch ist es euch erlaubt, Schabernack zu treiben. Aber es ist nicht mehr lange hin, bis auch ihr die Bürde der Verantwortung zu tragen habt...“

Es ist einer dieser Tage, an denen ihr Onkel älter und müder aussieht, als sie ihn jemals erlebt haben, so als würde eine unsichtbare Last auf seinen Schultern ruhen. In seinem Gesicht spiegelt sich eine unbestimmte Sehnsucht, als würde er sich an etwas zurückerinnern, das er vor langer Zeit verloren hat.

In dem Versuch, ihm Trost zu spenden, klettert Kíli auf seinen Schoß und schlingt die Arme um seinen Hals. Er sagt kein Wort, doch das ist auch nicht nötig. Thorin drückt den Jungen nur an sich und vergräbt das Gesicht in seinem dunklen Haar, während Fíli ratlos neben ihnen steht und sich fragt, was ihren Onkel so betrübt.

Ist es denn keine ehrenvolle Aufgabe, zu regieren? Ist es nicht etwas, wovon jeder Zwerg träumt?

Aber wieso ist Thorin dann so traurig...?

Und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wünscht Fíli sich, er wäre nicht als Prinz geboren worden.  
 

Nur wenige Tage später bricht Thorin zusammen mit ihrem Vater und einer Gruppe weiterer Zwerge auf, um die östlichen Grenzen ihres Reiches zu sichern, an denen Orks gesichtet worden sind.

Sie geraten in einen Hinterhalt, dem sie nur knapp entkommen können, und von den hundert, die aufbrachen, kehren weniger als die Hälfte zurück.

Ihr Vater ist nicht darunter.

Aneinandergeschmiegt liegen die Brüder nachts im Bett. Die Nachricht, dass ihr Vater im Kampf gefallen ist, ist zu groß, zu unfassbar, als dass sie es glauben können. Erst, als sie das leise Schluchzen ihrer Mutter hören und die Stimme ihres Onkels, der versucht, sie zu trösten, begreifen sie, dass sie ihn nie wieder sehen werden.

Die Arme um die bebenden Schultern seines kleinen Bruders geschlungen, der stumm an seiner Brust weint, schwört Fíli sich, alles in seiner Macht Stehende zu tun, um den Rest seiner Familie – und ganz besonders Kíli – vor dem gleichen Schicksal zu bewahren.  
 

~*~  
 

Die nächsten Jahrzehnte vergehen wie im Fluge.

Die Brüder, mittlerweile Meister im Umgang mit den verschiedensten Waffen, sind zu jungen Männern herangewachsen. Noch immer lieben sie es, anderen Streiche zu spielen, doch sie sind längst nicht mehr die naiven Jungen, die sie einst waren. Der frühe Verlust ihres Vaters hat sie geprägt, und obwohl Thorin dessen Rolle übernommen und die Prinzen gemeinsam mit seiner Schwester großgezogen hat, haben sie den Tod ihres Vaters nie vergessen.

Ihr Drang, sich vor ihrem Volk und vor allem ihrem Onkel als vollwertige Mitglieder der Königsfamilie zu beweisen, wird mit jeden Tag größer, und als sie von Thorins Vorhaben, Erebor zurückzuerobern, erfahren, sind sie sofort Feuer und Flamme.

„Nein“, ist alles, was Dís sagt, die nach dem Tod ihres Mannes den Gedanken nicht ertragen kann, dass nun auch ihr Bruder und ihre Söhne sie verlassen, um auf eine Mission zu gehen, die nur wenig Erfolg verspricht.

Doch ihre Kinder haben schon längst das Mannesalter erreicht und sie weiß, dass sie in diesen Belangen kein Mitspracherecht hat – nicht mehr. Und als Thorin die Brüder ersucht, ihn zu begleiten, und diese sogleich ohne einen Moment des Zögerns zusagen, senkt sie nur den Kopf und wendet sich ab.

„Bring meine Söhne sicher zu mir zurück“, bittet sie ihren Bruder am Abend vor ihrer Abreise. Thorin nimmt ihre Hände in die seinen und küsst sie auf die Stirn.

„Ich kann es nicht versprechen“, sagt er dann, „und das weißt du. Doch ich werde gut auf sie achtgeben, soweit es mir möglich ist, du hast mein Wort.“

Das ist mehr, als sie erhofft hat... und doch bei weitem nicht genug.  
 

„Mutter!“, protestiert Kíli, als Dís sich zum letzten Mal daran macht, den wilden Haarschopf ihres jüngsten Sohnes zu bändigen. „Lass das! Ich bin doch kein Kind mehr!“

„Dann solltest du dich auch bemühen, wie jemand auszusehen, der des Namens Durin würdig ist“, entgegnet Dís ungerührt.

Sie flechtet gewissenhaft die schwarzen Strähnen zu feinen Zöpfen, wohlwissend, dass sie sich nach den ersten paar Tagen ihrer Reise wieder auflösen werden, denn selbst Dís' nicht unbeachtliche Fertigkeit im Haare flechten scheitert stets an Kílis störrischer, dunkler Mähne. Doch Dís versucht trotz allem ihr bestes, denn es ist der letzte Abend, den sie mit ihren Söhnen hat, und die Arbeit beruhigt ihre Nerven und sorgt dafür, dass ihre Hände aufhören zu zittern.

Als sie mit dem Resultat einigermaßen zufrieden ist, wendet sie sich schließlich ihrem anderen Sohn zu. Da er wesentlich mehr Wert auf sein Aussehen legt, als ihr Jüngster, gibt es nicht viel zu verbessern, doch Dís nimmt sich dennoch die Zeit, seine Zöpfe neu zu flechten.

Und Fíli, der anders als sein Bruder ahnt, was in seiner Mutter vorgeht, hält geduldig den Kopf still, damit sie in Ruhe arbeiten kann, und sie verbringen den Rest des Abends in vertrautem Schweigen.  
 

Als die Brüder sich zusammen mit ihrem Onkel am nächsten Morgen von ihrem Volk verabschieden und auf den Weg machen, kann Fíli Dís' einsame Gestalt noch lange in der Ferne sehen, bevor sie schließlich hinter einer Wegbiegung verschwindet.  
 

Es soll das letzte Mal sein, dass er seine Mutter sieht.  
 

~*~  
 

Auf der Reise nach Osten ist Thorin ein ebenso strenger Anführer, wie in seinen Hallen in den Ered Luin, und auch wenn sich ihre bunt zusammengewürfelte Zwergentruppe stets ausgelassen und unbeschwert gibt, stellt doch niemand auch nur für einen Moment seine Autorität in Frage.

Fíli ist amüsiert von dem eifrigen Bemühen seines Bruders, ihrem Onkel zu zeigen, dass er ein würdiger Nachfolger Durins ist. Kíli lässt keine Gelegenheit aus, seine Kampffähigkeiten unter Beweis zu stellen und insbesondere dem schutzbedürftigsten Mitglied ihrer Gruppe, dem Hobbit, mehrfach das Leben zu retten.

Doch bald ist es nicht nur der Hobbit, der Hilfe braucht.

Als sie das Nebelgebirge überqueren und in eine Schlacht der Felsriesen hineingeraten, fühlt Fíli sich zum ersten Mal komplett hilflos, als sein Bruder von seiner Seite gerissen wird. Seine Angst, von den gigantischen Gestalten zerdrückt zu werden, ist nichts im Vergleich zu der Angst, Kíli zu verlieren, und erst, als sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen haben, hört sein Herz auf zu rasen.

Von da an weicht er nicht mehr von der Seite seines Bruders.  
 

~*~  
 

Aber er sorgt sich nicht nur um Kíli.

Als er die leblose Gestalt seines Onkels in den Klauen des Riesenadlers sieht, erfasst ihn erneute Panik.

„Thorin!“, ruft er und lehnt sich gefährlich weit über die Flügel des Adlers hinaus. „ _Thorin_...!“

Er spürt kaum, wie sein Bruder die Arme um ihn schlingt und ihn zurückzieht.

„Fíli“, hört er die leise Stimme des anderen an seinem Ohr. „Bitte, Bruder... Wir können ihm jetzt nicht helfen. Bitte beruhige dich...!“

Eine Weile lang hält Kíli ihn nur fest und murmelt sinnlose Dinge in sein Ohr, in der Hoffnung, zu ihm durchzudringen. Und schließlich – langsam, ganz langsam – entspannt Fíli sich wieder.

„Was, wenn er tot ist?“, fragt er dann. „Was sollen wir dann tun...?“

Er spürt, wie der andere die Stirn an seine Schulter lehnt.

„Wenn er nicht wieder erwacht“, sagt Kíli leise, „dann bist _du_ neuer König unter dem Berge, Bruder.“

Eine Möglichkeit, die Fíli, der immer damit gerechnet hatte, dass ihr Onkel noch viele Jahre regieren würde, bis es schließlich soweit war, nie wirklich ins Auge gefasst hat.

„Aber ich... ich weiß nicht _wie_ “, entgegnet er. Er hat sich noch nie so hilflos gefühlt. „Ich weiß nicht, wie man König ist. Ich kann das nicht ohne ihn... ich kann das nicht allein.“

„Musst du auch nicht“, sagt Kíli und eine ungewohnte Sanftheit liegt auf einmal in seiner Stimme. „Du hast schließlich mich. Und ich werde immer an deiner Seite sein.“

Fíli schließt die Augen und atmet tief durch, bevor er schließlich den Kopf an den seines Bruders lehnt.

„Ja“, erwidert er und plötzlich erscheint ihm ihre Situation nicht mehr ganz so trostlos. „Ich weiß.“  
 

Sie verlieren Thorin nicht an diesem Tag, doch der Weg nach Erebor ist noch weit und beschwerlich, und Fíli begreift plötzlich, dass möglicherweise nicht alle von ihnen das Ziel ihrer Reise erreichen werden und dass er vielleicht schon bald dazu gezwungen sein wird, tatsächlich die Nachfolge seines Onkels anzutreten.

Er versucht, den Gedanken zu verdrängen, doch er lauert weiterhin in seinem Unterbewusstsein und beschäftigt ihn für den Rest ihrer Reise.  
 

~*~  
 

Es ist weder Schwert noch Drache, sondern sein Stolz, der Thorin Eichenschild schließlich zum Verhängnis wird.

Loyalität und Ehre verbieten es Fíli, seinen Onkel in Zeiten der Not im Stich zu lassen, doch als Bilbo sie verlässt, blutet ihm das Herz, und er spürt, dass es seinem Bruder nicht anders geht.

Doch sie haben Thorin die Treue geschworen, und als der König unter dem Berge in die Schlacht zieht, sind die Brüder an seiner Seite.

Denn sie sind die Erben Durins, und dies ist der Augenblick, auf den sie ihr Leben lang gewartet haben.  
 

~*~  
 

Die Schlacht ist vorüber und der König ist gefallen.

Fíli hat Thorin nicht mehr gesehen, seitdem Beorn ihn vom Schlachtfeld getragen hat, und so bleibt ihm zumindest die Hoffnung, dass sein Onkel den Kampf überlebt hat.

Während um ihn herum die Krieger der Zwerge, Elben und Menschen den letzten Orks nachjagen, kriecht Fíli auf seinen Bruder zu, der nur wenige Meter entfernt im Schlamm liegt und sich nicht rührt. Sein Schwert ist zerbrochen und mehrere Pfeile stecken in seiner Brust. Er kann unmöglich noch am Leben sein, und doch gibt Fíli nicht auf und stemmt seinen geschundenen Körper Stück für Stück seinem Bruder entgegen. Kílis dunkle Haare sind blutverklebt und sein Gesicht blass und reglos, doch als Fíli seine Stirn an die seines Bruders lehnt, kann er seinen schwachen Atem spüren.

„Es tut mir leid“, flüstert er, und jedes Wort kostet ihn Mühe.

Er ist müde und erschöpft und wünscht sich nichts weiter, als sich endlich zur Ruhe zu legen. Doch er zwingt sich, die Augen offenzuhalten, denn er weiß, dass er sie nie wieder öffnen wird, wenn er dem Verlangen nach Schlaf erst einmal nachgibt.

„Es tut mir leid, dass es so endet, Bruder“, fährt er mit leiser Stimme fort.

Und plötzlich rührt sich etwas in Kílis Gesicht und er hebt die Lider und sieht ihn aus klaren Augen an, furchtlos und gelassen, wie an dem Tag, an dem er das Licht der Welt erblickte.

Er ist zu kraftlos, um zu sprechen, doch als Fíli nach seiner Hand greift, drückt er sie sacht.

Dann lächelt Kíli, und plötzlich weiß der andere, dass es okay ist... dass er seine Aufgabe erfüllt hat und dass es nun an der Zeit ist, loszulassen.

Und er lässt los.

Und gemeinsam treten die Brüder ihre letzte Reise an.  
 

~*~  
 

Als Dwalin die Prinzen wenige Stunden später findet, haben ihre Herzen schon längst aufgehört zu schlagen. Hand in Hand liegen sie da, im Tode ebenso unzertrennlich, wie im Leben.

Ihr Begräbnis an der Seite ihres Onkels ist das größte, das Erebor jemals gesehen hat, und auch wenn sie nie regieren werden, sind die letzten Erben Durins nun endlich heimgekehrt.

**Author's Note:**

> Der Titel der FF bezieht sich natürlich nur auf die Hauptlinie von Durin, die dann ja leider mit Thorin und den Brüdern komplett ausgestorben ist.


End file.
